


Well Suited

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [12]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky and James are different personalities, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Making Out, POV Multiple, Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, but they're learning to live together, past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform, sexual fantasies, they gave me the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Bucky hasn't been back at Steve's side long before he starts Noticing Tony. At first only because they're all living under Tony's roof. The remains of SHIELD are working to clear Bucky's name, and Tony's throwing the full weight of his resources at the issue.But then Tony starts parading around the Tower in those goddamnedsuitsof his. He looks like a million bucks, and he knows it. Problem is that Bucky knows it, too, and he can't get the idea of peeling the suit back off Tony out of his head.





	1. [Steve POV]

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few mentions of PTSD and related issues, but nothing in depth. This is pretty much shameless smut with a dash of plot and pining.
> 
> Posted with thanks to my lovely beta reader, [dapperanachronism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism).

Steve let his thoughts wander as he stared down at the paperwork in front of him. His focus was shot to hell, but he couldn't much care at the moment.

Watching Bucky carefully work his way back to some semblance of normal had been the worst blend of euphoria and frustration Steve could remember ever feeling. Every step forward felt amazing, like getting Bucky back the first time he'd pulled his friend out of Zola's clutches, every step back like walking on glass shards.

What never failed to make him want to pinch the bridge of his nose, though, was the way Bucky gravitated toward their erstwhile host.

He, Sam, and Natasha had moved into Stark Tower on a more permanent basis after D.C. In the aftermath of that debacle, SHIELD disintegrated, Tony broke up with Pepper, and the political state of the world took a turn for the worse. It kept all of them incredibly busy putting out fires, and moving into the Tower only made sense, for a number of reasons. Not only did they present a more unified front to the media, as everyone kept reminding him was important, but they didn't have to worry so much about staying in safehouses that might be compromised, and talking to one another in person to plan without being overheard was a lot easier.

Steve could tell it had helped Tony a lot to have a purpose and some company after he and Pepper had decided to break things off between them. Tony had been really upset about it at first. He hadn't come out of his workshop for almost a week, preferring to hole up there and lick his wounds, and when he had finally reappeared, he'd looked worn down to the bone. Steve suspected Tony hadn't slept more than maybe twenty hours in those seven days, but Tony wasn't saying a word about it and nor was JARVIS.

Natasha and Sam had moved into the Tower without causing so much as a ripple, really. She'd simply acted as though she belonged there, and Sam had been hesitant to make his presence felt in a big way, at first. He'd gradually loosened up, though. Learning that Tony had been the one to design and build his wings helped a lot. Once he'd found out about that little tidbit, Sam had immediately sought Tony out to complain at him about this or the other little detail to do with the way they functioned. Steve couldn't make heads or tails of the technical details, but watching Tony laugh at Sam's broad gestures was its own kind of relief.

About a month later, they'd finally found Bucky and convinced him to come home.

That immediately made things tense again, though it lasted for a lot less time than Steve would have expected it to. Tony had been wary of just letting Bucky have access to everything in the building, right off the bat, in contrast to the way he hadn't hesitated (much) to let the rest of them in. Bucky, who'd still been fighting to throw off the yoke that the Winter Soldier represented, hadn't protested that caution. He'd insisted the rest of the team call him James -- Steve flat out refused to, most of the time, and Bucky tolerated it -- because he wasn't the same person. Not really.

Over the last few weeks, as Tony and the tattered remnants of SHIELD had worked to clear Bucky's name, things had gradually eased. Tony had relaxed the restrictions on where he would and wouldn't allow Bucky to go in the Tower, and the rest of the team had (mostly) stopped walking on eggshells around Bucky. 

But then Bucky had gone and done something stupid.

Steve wasn't sure whether to laugh or shout at his old friend, really. He'd suspected for a damned long time that Bucky might not be strictly interested in women. That Bucky might have been head over heels for him, back before the war. Before Zola had tortured him. Now, it looked like Bucky was falling down that rabbit hole again, and this time the object of his interest was none other than Tony fucking Stark. Steve knew the signs, a little too well, for all that they were different now. Where the Bucky he'd known had pined quietly, James _talked_ about his interests, albeit mostly in Russian which Steve only understood a few scattered words of; where Bucky daydreamed, fantasised, and occasionally attempted to write love letters or poems. James would ramble at Steve about the object of his affections and what Steve could only assume were Tony's virtues.

Sitting up straighter in his chair and stretching, Steve made a decision. "Buck?"

"Yeah?" Bucky looked up from his book, which JARVIS had been projecting for him.

"Want to go for a run?" 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. He'd figured out quickly that Steve tended to ask that question when he needed to clear his mind. "I'm not gonna ask what's on your mind this time, punk," he said, "but you can tell me anything. You know that."

The irony of that statement forced Steve to bite back a sigh. "Yeah, Buck, I know."

He would gladly do the same for Bucky, but Bucky didn't remember enough to tell him.

Not yet at least. There was hope, but in the meantime Steve would just have to find ways to work out the stress that knowledge caused him.


	2. [Natasha POV]

She looked up at the sound of footsteps and spotted Steve and James moving down the short hallway to the stairs, doubtless going down to the gym on the 78th floor. Steve had a frustrated air about him, and James looked like he wanted to find a way to distract Steve.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Natalie?"

Giving her a wry smile, Natasha shook her head. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"They're a ridiculously attractive pair," Pepper allowed, and Natasha just knew she was imagining what they were like in bed, "but we have a job to do."

"True," she answered, agreeing with both halves of the statement. "When did you want to schedule that press conference about the IPO on the new Stark Industries daughter company?"

"Maybe on Thursday?" Pepper consulted her schedule.

The thought didn't want to leave, though. It lingered all through their planning and strategising session: she wanted to know what Steve was worrying about. Odds were good that it had something to do with James, and she still cared about the man, her one-time lover, for all that he remembered nothing about those years.

Once she and Pepper were done with what needed doing, Natasha excused herself and silently slid into the elevator. "JARVIS," she asked when the doors had shut, "where are Steve and James?"

"They are in Sergeant Barnes' apartment, enjoying a second lunch."

Natasha huffed. Supersoldier metabolisms. She was glad she didn't have the same ridiculous caloric needs they did. "Take me to the 80th floor, then, please."

Without a word, JARVIS started the elevator moving.

When she walked into the apartment, which was open to any of them to enter anytime, she stopped short in surprise. James was talking to Steve in Russian, which she was fairly sure Steve didn't speak. Or maybe she ought to say 'didn't speak yet', given how fast the man learned things.

« The things I want to do to that man, Steve, » James was saying, and Natasha had to bite her lip to keep from laughing outright at the way Steve was half smiling and nodding along as though he understood, « I want to lick him all over, I want to peel those damned suits off him, maybe cut them off with my knives, and swallow him down. I want to use those fancy ties of his to tie him to a chair and edge him until he screams. Steve, his ass is like a warm sunrise on a cool spring morning and I want things, but he'll never agree to it. » 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Buck," Steve said, clearly reacting more to James' tone than the words, and put a hand on James' shoulder.

« If only,» James muttered darkly. « He's too wrapped up in other things. Like keeping me out of jail. »

That... Natasha blinked. Wait. That could only mean one person.

"Want another bagel?" Steve offered, clearly hoping to distract James.

James nodded, then sighed sadly. « I want Tony, but I guess a bagel will have to suffice for now, » he said a bit glumly.

Well. Natasha cleared her throat and stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Nat," Steve looked up and smiled, sending a flutter through her.

Pepper was right, he was too attractive for his own good, and it was wholly unconscious. "I thought I would stop by to ask if you two wanted to try to organise a team meal tonight. Tony's been isolating himself again."

James perked up like a dog hearing a whistle. "That might not be a bad idea."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "He does need to talk to people other than JARVIS every so often. Sure. Think you can pry him out of his workshop?"

Natasha smiled. "I thought maybe we should send James to do it."

"Me? He barely likes me," James tried to demur. "It'll never work."

"I think you underestimate your chances," Natasha replied, tone mild.

"Nope, send Steve," James insisted.

Metaphorically cracking her knuckles, Natasha shrugged. "Fine. I'll let it go for now."

She would have to do some thinking to get the pair of them to talk, but this could prove a fun exercise. She knew Tony was not straight by a long shot. Whether he was bi, or pan, or something else entirely, she wasn't sure. But James had a damned good chance. He just had to get over whatever was holding him back.

... maybe if she could convince Tony to make a move, things would improve. Tony would have a new lover, James would have a new focus -- read: someone to mother. It would be good for both of them. Sure, they'd have to be careful that the media didn't get wind of it just yet, that they got the timing right on the press release, but that would be true no matter who Tony chose to date, and no matter when he chose to do so.


	3. [Bucky POV]

James wanted to growl at the Widow. In the week since she'd shown up in his apartment to suggest he try to convince Tony to leave the workshop, he'd counted no less than ten other similar attempts. She seemed to want to play matchmaker for some reason he couldn't discern.

Tony, thankfully, seemed to be more baffled and amused by it than angry about what she was doing.

The day she'd -- very intentionally, James was sure -- damaged his left arm as they sparred, had left him sitting in Tony's workshop while the man he was pining after teased him incessantly, albeit unconsciously.

James felt the flush creep up the base of his throat as he remembered the scene. Tony had been covered in streaks of grease up to his elbows, though his t-shirt had escaped the worst of it, and some had migrated to his face. More stained his jeans, though you could barely tell with the way the new stains mingled with layers of older ones. He'd looked up from what he was working on, something James had idly identified as the skeleton of an Iron Man gauntlet, when James had cautiously asked JARVIS to request Tony open the door.

Tony had kept working for a minute, his focus nearly absolute, then looked up.

Their eyes had met and time had seemed to stop. James had been unable to move, caught between the conflicting desires to have the moment last as long as possible, and to flee. And then the door had opened with a loud 'snick' that seemed to echo in the short corridor connecting workshop and elevator.

Tony had taken one look at him, and started scolding him. James had had to fight not to let his reaction to the man show. The hint of cologne, iron, coffee, and sweat that clung to Tony had been enough of a turn on to leave him slightly aroused. So had the way Tony had proceeded to show off every line of his body, and his understated strength. People always underestimated just how strong you had to be to work metal and coerce it into the shapes you wanted. Even with JARVIS' help, it wasn't easy by any means. As a direct result, Tony was fit as hell.

James couldn't help but admire him. Tony wore it well.

Of course, he always seemed to be dressed to show off his physique, too, which James found incredibly distracting. The tight t-shirts Tony favoured left very little to the imagination, and his pants weren't much better, with the way they seemed to hang from his ass rather than his hips.

And outside the workshop -- well, James amended the thought, when Tony could be bothered to leave his workshop to see people and be seen -- it was almost worse.

Tony tended to wear the most outrageous suits, but he always made them look amazing, without fail. And, sure, James was biased, but fuck. Jackets that were perfectly tailored to show off his shoulders and trim waist. Pants that clung to every curve of his ass and legs like a lover. Brightly patterned shirts and ties that caught the eye and the attention before redirecting it to the rest of him.

It was probably calculated to do just that, James knew, but it was having one hell of an effect on him. 

James allowed himself a moment of weakness, imagining what it would be like to peel Tony out of his suit in his limo right after a press conference. To slide Tony's jacket down off his shoulders and toss it out of the way, not caring whether it got creased. To loosen Tony's tie and undo the buttons of the ridiculous shirt he was bound to be wearing, slowly, one by one, until he reached the waistband of Tony's suit pants. To feel Tony's hands thread into his hair and stay there. To feel Tony harden, to smell and taste him. To drive Tony wild until he came screaming.

Forcing back the longing sigh that rose to his lips at the thought, James gave in to the demands his body was making. Rolling to his feet, he took the few steps to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.


	4. [Tony POV]

Not sure what the hell Natasha wanted from him, but not about to defy her without his armour on, Tony stayed in his seat at the breakfast bar in the common floor kitchen. He'd just gotten back from one more in a long series of press conferences and meetings aimed at clearing Barnes' name, which made it all the weirder that she seemed to be pissed off about something. He'd done what she and Pepper wanted. Hadn't even made any missteps during the question and answer segment.

When Barnes walked in, looking like he'd rather face a firing squad, Tony had to force his face to stay straight. The man hated being around him, and Tony didn't understand why. He only ever made that face around Tony, though. No one else got that kind of reaction. It kind of hurt, if he was honest. And not because Cap wanted them to get along, either, though that was a factor. No, it was more because Barnes had been one of his heroes for pretty much ever, right alongside the Cap.

"Good," Natasha commented, as she stepped into the room behind Barnes. "Now talk."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "About what, exactly?"

As he spoke, Tony heard Barnes _growl _at her. It was surprisingly hot, for all the coiled danger lurking beneath the sound.__

__She rolled her eyes at them expressively. "Barnes?"_ _

__"No." Barnes replied flatly._ _

__Curious now, Tony decided to back him up. "You don't normally force people to spill secrets, Widow. You losing your touch?"_ _

__"Fine. I can see I'll have to do this myself," she replied, a bit cryptically. Not sure what to say, Tony said nothing. Barnes looked like he wasn't sure whether to pretend he was a statue or attempt to shut her up. Natasha ignored Barnes and turned to him, making Tony watch her warily. "I'm sick of the pining. Get your act together and pay attention, Stark."_ _

__"Pining?" Tony knew he sounded surprised and baffled._ _

__There was a flurry of movement as Barnes launched himself at Natasha. They scuffled for a minute or so, knocking over two chairs and a standing lamp, their movements almost too quick for Tony to follow, and then Natasha somehow ended up sitting on Barnes' back, pinning him to the floor as he fought to get free. "What was it you were saying last week?" She asked Barnes sweetly. "Something like _'The things I want to do to that man,'_ ? "_ _

__Barnes growled at her again in Russian and tried to throw her off, as Steve appeared in the doorway, surveyed the scene, then leaned against the doorframe casually, a bemused smirk on his face. "Don't break him, Nat," Cap suggested._ _

__Tony suddenly suspected that this had been Cap's plan, and not Widow's. It was far too direct for her usual style, and Cap was totally unsurprised to find Barnes pinned to the floor by one of their resident badass redheads._ _

__Natasha went on speaking a beat later. "Didn't you also say something like, _I want to lick him all over, I want to peel those damned suits off him, maybe cut them off with my knives, and swallow him down. I want to use those fancy ties of his to tie him to a chair and edge him until he screams_?"_ _

__The penny finally dropped. Holy fuck. Tony stared at Barnes, who went pink. "I hate you," Barnes told her._ _

__Tony carefully slid to his feet. This had caught him totally flat-footed, but he wasn't a genius for nothing. Now that Natasha had pointed out the obvious, Tony kind of wanted to shake his past self. Looking back, he really should have seen Barnes' awkward for what it was, but he'd never even considered the possibility. Never thought anything like that could happen, much less to him. Taking a couple of careful steps closer, he let himself drop into an easy crouch, right by Barnes' head, and let himself enjoy the way Barnes' eyes went wide. "I don't," he told James. Then he turned to Natasha. "Let him up."_ _

__She looked him over once, then nodded. "Talk."_ _

__"Not here," Tony shot back. "This calls for a little more privacy."_ _

__"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Steve put in with a smirk. Tony took note of the way Cap's eyes lingered on Natasha, who stood gracefully and stepped back to give James room to move._ _

__James huffed, sitting up and rolling his right shoulder to loosen it. "What does that rule out, exactly?"_ _

__James' body language still screamed uncertainty, for all that he was bantering with the Cap as he usually did. Tony made a snap decision. "Alright, on your feet," he demanded. "We have a few things to discuss. Come on."_ _

__The look of trepidation and wariness James had entered the room with came right back, but he made no protest, climbing to his feet and allowing Tony to call the shots._ _

__It was a little bit worrying._ _


	5. [Natasha POV]

Watching them leave the room, Natasha nodded to herself. If they still failed to sort themselves out, she'd have to find a way to coerce them into it, but Tony was very focused when you gave him a goal to work toward, and sex was something he enjoyed.

After the elevator doors closed, Steve huffed, fond amusement in the sound. "Think they'll figure it out?"

"If not, I don't doubt you'll help them along." Natasha replied.

The statement got her a chuckle. "I thought that was more your arena."

"No. I'm good at figuring out people and manipulating them into doing what I want. You're better at getting them to realise their potential."

Steve gave her a look that screamed confusion and disbelief. "Nat... you're a superhero now, like the rest of us, and living proof that dames can be heroes too. There are damned few people that can keep up with me, and even fewer could be considered role models for girls. Be even better if we had a couple more people like you on the team, but you're just as good at helping people achieve things. It's just a different demographic, and you're less visible than I am. That's all the difference."

The open admiration in his voice made her take a long look at him. She knew he could feel the assessment in her gaze, but didn't hide it from him. "Steve," she asked carefully, "are you implying we've been as oblivious as those two idiots we just sent upstairs?"

A bright flush rising up from the base of his throat, Steve shrugged. "I thought you knew and just weren't interested?" He offered, sounding like he was suddenly unsure of himself.

Considering him and his considerable charms for another moment, she quirked a half smile at him and made a decision. "Want to find a room, handsome?"

The blush darkened, and he swallowed, but he nodded. "Yeah, let's."


	6. [Tony POV]

In the weeks and months since Steve had hauled him back to the Tower like a retriever with a particularly beloved toy, and convinced him to _stay_ , James had relaxed incrementally. Tony was pretty sure that was due to a mix of factors, not the least of which had been the team's own gradual acceptance of James' presence. And then James had started going all skittish around him. Tony wanted to shake his head. He'd never believed it could happen, and that had made him oblivious to the fact that it _had_. And, now that it was out in the open, James seemed to expect him to react badly. Tony intended to find out why.

He led James into the elevator, and JARVIS sent it climbing smoothly towards the penthouse, as usual. Albeit after a brief hesitation, on the part of his guest no doubt. JARVIS had been listening to their entire conversation thus far, and seemed to think this would work out, even if he was slightly unsure about the whole thing. Tony could see a number of ways this whole thing could go south in a hurry, starting with the press, and including possible ramifications for their team as well as their attempts to clear Barnes' name. If it got out that he and James were involved... Tony bit back a wince that would doubtless have been misinterpreted.

The elevator decelerated and the doors opened with a ping. Tony broke the silence. "After you."

James hesitated, then stepped out into the foyer that opened on his living room, such as it was. He didn't spend much time here, and he knew it showed. "You live here?" James asked after a beat.

Tony huffed. "In name only, most of the time."

Cracking a small smile, James carefully looked around the place, his hands staying at his sides as though he was afraid to touch anything. "Right. You live in your workshop."

"Pretty much." Agreeing with a shrug, Tony sauntered casually over to his sofa and let himself fall down onto it, sprawling out over the comfortable piece of furniture and not caring that he was creasing his suit. The drycleaners would fix that. "Make yourself comfortable."

The tentative way Barnes sat on the low, deep chair opposite the sofa was almost painful. He sat totally straight, looking down at his hands, and physically swallowed whatever he wanted to say.

"I said 'comfortable', James," Tony told him dryly. "That does not look comfortable."

James made a slightly irritated sound. "Ain't nothin' comfortable about this situation."

"Well, fine. Their approach was a little heavy-handed. But you can't argue with results." Tony pushed himself back up to a sitting position, and watched the way Barnes tracked his movements avidly. "I'll be blunt," he opened and saw Barnes brace for who knew what, then went on, "I had no idea this was a situation that was even remotely possible, but I'm not opposed. You're hot as hell, and I haven't ever been all that deep in the closet."

"But-- Tony, this is just about the least appropriate possible thing either of us could do," James pointed out.

"When has that ever stopped me?" Tony smirked at him and toyed with one of his cufflinks idly, enjoying the way James' attention followed the gesture rather than his words. "Oh, right, never," he answered his own question.

"Seriously, Tony."

"Seriously, James. We'll need a few ground rules, but you have to know I've never been good at following rules."

Barnes rolled his eyes. "No wonder Steve likes you."

"He's constantly on my case," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, exactly." James shrugged. "He only does that when he wants to make sure someone doesn't take a fall they don't have to. Now. Ground rules?"

"I just told you, I'm not good at rules," Tony pointed out. "Pay attention."

"Then I suppose it's up to me to keep you out of trouble."

Laughing outright and letting himself fall back onto the sofa again, Tony replied, "Yeah, uh, good luck with that. No one's ever succeeded."

"You know," Barnes told him, sounding thoughtful, "if you don't tell me what your ground rules are, I'm free to make up my own."

The tactic was transparent, but Tony had no doubt James would do what he'd just threatened. "Pretty simple. First, ignore the tabloids -- they'll make shit up regardless of what you say or do -- and don't contradict the press releases SI does." Tony paused for a beat and got a nod. "Second, there are some things I can't and won't talk about because they're corporate secret. That doesn't change just because I'm involved with someone."

"I don't care about that stuff anyway."

It was Tony's turn to nod. "Third..." he swallowed against the way his throat tried to close on the words, "I've got a lot of shit I'm still working through, courtesy of Afghanistan and the Chitauri. And it's shit, but..."

James' eyes suddenly met his, and Tony couldn't help but feel like he was falling into them, they were so blue. "It's hard to talk about," James supplied, and Tony nodded gratefully.

"Yeah. So, just... cut me some slack, yeah?"

James looked like he was tempted to try to offer comfort but had no idea how it would be received. "Tony," he said, "I have my own baggage. I know a little of what that's like, even with the way that knock-off serum HYDRA pumped into me is mitigating a lot of the symptoms."

It had been so long since anyone had actively offered him comfort -- and wasn't Pepper or Rhodey -- that the idea that Barnes cared enough to want to do that fell somewhere between a revelation and utterly disorienting. Shoving the knowledge aside, Tony cleared his throat. "Anyway."

"Anyway?" James raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway what?"

Tony held James' eyes. "Anyway, let's get to the fun part. Widow implied you wanted to have creative kinky sex with me."

That called a hint of a flush back up to the base of James' neck, and Tony kind of wanted to try to lick it away. He'd likely fail, but it would be fun.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, James stood, not breaking their eye contact. Tony wasn't sure whether that move was in preparation for pinning him to the wall and kissing him senseless, or hightailing it out of the penthouse. He waited James out a beat.

"I did," James admitted, then amended the statement. "Do. But only if you want the same thing."

Getting to his own feet, Tony nodded. "I could be persuaded. I definitely put out on the first date. Do you?"


	7. [Bucky POV]

Suddenly faced with the prospect of actually getting what he'd been wanting for weeks, James hesitated. Bucky had no such qualms. He gave Tony a confident smirk and stepped in close, offering. And oh hell, Tony took every inch of advantage of that opening. No sooner had he stopped moving than Tony pounced. Almost before he could process his own decision to go for this, to jump in with both feet and damn the consequences, Tony had matched his leap of faith. Tony stepped into him and plastered them together from the waist up, hands fisting in Bucky's shirt and holding him pinned right where he wanted to be with just enough strength to stop Bucky from spooking and running off.

Not that he wanted to. Leaning in and realising with a pleasant jolt that they were almost of a height, Bucky had to laugh when Tony all but tried to devour him. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but he enjoyed the hell out of it anyway. It didn't matter that their noses bumped or that their teeth clicked together every so often, or that Tony's lips were slightly chapped.

Tony tasted like coffee and a hint of cologne still clung to his skin, for all that Bucky knew it had to be hours old. 

When they parted, both breathing a little harder, Tony's hands had migrated up into his hair without Bucky noticing, and his own had somehow ended up on Tony's ass, cupping and kneading at the muscle.

"Slick," Tony commented, obviously enjoying himself so far. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

Bucky chuckled at him and ignored the question. "Come on, let's take this to your bedroom. Pepper probably already knows from Widow not to come in for a while, but I'd rather not take that risk, thanks."

"Maybe I'd rather stay right here," Tony replied, and Bucky just _knew_ that was an attempt to find his boundaries.

"Not the first time," he disagreed, "maybe another day. For now, I'd rather get you out of those fancy duds."

Tony's expression went anticipatory. "Nat did mention you wanted to cut it off. Was that for real or a joke?"

"Oh, I meant every word. Or James did. Just so happens I agree." Tony gave him a weird look, and Bucky realised what he'd said. "Sorry. Sometimes it's easier to think of 'old' me as Bucky and 'new' me as James. Not something I've bothered to question too much."

The strange expression didn't leave. "You been talking to anyone about that?" Tony asked carefully. "I mean, I'm not that good at talking, but it's important."

"From time to time." He answered on a sigh, not really wanting to go into it. "Like I said, Tony, I know a bit of what it's like to be a mess."

That was apparently enough to satisfy him for now. Tony relaxed, albeit not totally. "That sounds confusing."

"Sometimes. I'm not who I used to be." Bucky pointed toward what he assumed was the bedroom door with his chin. "But we can talk about this later."

"Too late. Already broke the mood. Pick a new one." Tony joked in response, but he started moving, walking backwards and very obviously confident he knew where all the potential obstacles were.

Bucky smirked at him. "Fine. Would you rather discuss the fantasy where I tie you down with your neckties or the one where I lick you all over?"

A door slid open behind Tony, and he simply kept moving, leading Bucky through. "Both sound like fun. Which do you like better? Or we could combine them."

He felt himself flush red again, a hot prickle at the base of his throat. Jesus but he knew how to pick 'em. This promised to be a wild ride, and he was sure as hell looking forward to it.

As they passed through his bedroom door, Tony smirked toothily. "Ever done this before?" He asked, his tone implying he was almost certain he knew the answer.

James smirked back. "Only a few times, but I'm pretty sure you'd remind me of anything I've forgotten," he shot back, as his hands came up to toy with the button at Tony's shirt collar, but didn't undo it. "I'm not worried," he added, and abandoned the button in favor of sliding the jacket off Tony's shoulders instead, letting his hands follow the delicate cloth down Tony's arms.

The move got him a pleased sound, as though Tony was happy to be free of the thing. Or, perhaps more accurately, as though he was looking forward to this as much as James was. Tony caught the collar of the jacket as it fell.

That was a nice visual. James caught Tony's wrists in his hand once they had slipped out of the jacket's sleeves, and pinned them together behind Tony's back. The jacket's collar brushed against the inside of James' right wrist, and made him bite his lip at the feeling.

Tony smirked at him. "You really do like the suits, don't you." 

It wasn't, strictly speaking, a question. "Yeah. They show off every inch of you, and all I want to do is peel them off you with my teeth."

"That include the armour?"

James felt like he'd been sucker punched. That wasn't a thought that had ever crossed his mind, but now... Fuck, now that it was there, he knew it wasn't gonna leave. "It does now," he replied, his voice a low growl, and felt the shiver that went through Tony. "But for now we're staying right here."

"Oh? That sounds promising." Tony looked like he was planning something, and James suspected neither of them would regret it one bit. Bucky agreed.

Gently forcing Tony's hand open, he took the jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair he'd seen but not consciously noticed until he needed it. Once it was safely out of the way, he took the opportunity to trail his hands over Tony's waistband, using just enough pressure that it wouldn't tickle. "How much do you care about this shirt?"

Tony's eyes refocused on him properly, then, and James held them steadily, waiting him out until he got an answer.

"I couldn't care less." Tony told him, what felt like a short eternity later.

Smiling, and knowing it looked predatory, James ducked his head and caught the uppermost button between his teeth. A sharp yank that almost had Tony stumbling into him resulted in a snap, and then the button was in his mouth and Tony was staring at him with his eyes blown wide.

"Fuck, are you gonna literally take it off with your teeth?" Tony rasped.

James tucked the button in his cheek and shrugged. "Well, yeah. I wasn't kidding. Unless that's your way of telling me to stop."

"Hell no, I'm not saying stop!" Another hard shiver went through Tony, and James revelled in the knowledge that something so simple was wrecking Tony so thoroughly.

He went back to what he'd started. Sinking incrementally down to his knees, he snapped the buttons off with his teeth, one by one, getting a jolt out of Tony with each yank, and tucked each one in his cheek as he went. Once he was done he dragged his nose along the hard curved line of Tony's cock, inhaling the smell of him, and spat the lot of them back out into his hand. He knew his expression had to be smug as hell. "Want these back?" He asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, pretending to be unaffected. "I can have someone put new buttons on this shirt, if you want them for a souvenir or something," he replied, calling James' bluff.

With an amused huff, James shrugged and shoved the pile of buttons in his pocket for lack of another convenient place to put them. "I couldn't care less about the buttons."

"Then get up here and finish what you started," Tony taunted him, his hands tangling in James' hair.

The touch sent a shiver down his own spine, and reminded James of just how achingly hard he was, too. "Suppose you have a point," he conceded, enjoying the touch for a moment before pushing himself back up to his feet. Once he was there, he brought his hands up to Tony's elbows and ran his fingers lightly up to Tony's wrists to undo the cufflinks, too. He handed them to Tony, who frowned at them and tucked them in his own pocket.

Rather than let Tony pull him off track again, James leaned in for a kiss once the shirt's cuffs were loose. Tony went willingly enough, throwing himself into the caress, as James slid his hands up Tony's chest and over the balls of Tony's shoulders. Intuiting what he wanted, Tony pulled his hands out of James' hair so that the shirt could come off at last.

Not giving a damn what happened to said shirt anymore as long as it was _out of his way_ , James shoved it off Tony's shoulders and down his arms. Without missing a beat, he undid the button of Tony's slacks, and got a groan in response.

"Moving pretty quick, there," Tony said, grabbing at James' wrists to slow him down. "Don't you want to get out of those clothes of yours?"

That was a thinly disguised demand, if he'd ever heard one. James gave in; this wasn't just about him, after all. "Wasn't that important to me yet. It bother you?"

"You get to put your hands on me but I don't get to play?" Tony asked by way of pointed answer. "Yeah, it bothers me. Strip down."

Stepping back, James shrugged out of his layered shirts and shivered at the cool air of the room. "Better?"

Tony considered him, hands coming up to touch and caress as he explored. "It's an improvement. Pants off."

James paused, not quite ready to take that step yet, and caught Tony's eyes. "Now who's moving too fast," he challenged.

"Not me," Tony shot back, and reached for James' button and fly. "You're overcorrecting, and moving too slow."

This was more playful than James had imagined the scene, but he was fine with that, and Bucky was enjoying it to the hilt. He let Tony do as he pleased for those few seconds it took his new lover to undo his pants and shove them off his hips. It meant his skin broke out in goosebumps and Tony tried to chase them, amused by the reaction.

"Cold?" Tony asked him mock-solicitously.

"No," Bucky retorted, "you make me too damned hot for that. Gonna let me keep goin' now?"

Tony eyed him for a moment, and Bucky realised he'd noticed the switch. "I could be persuaded. You still haven't told me what happens once you're done peeling my clothes off with your teeth, though, you know."

Bucky sniffed. "Thought you wanted me to lick you all over."

"And what about you?" Tony pointed out looking more serious and focused than Bucky thought that question deserved.

"Don't you worry about me," Bucky tried to reassure him, wanting to avoid the topic.

"Uhhh, no, I don't think so." Tony stood his ground. "Talk."

Drawing a breath, Bucky searched for words, but didn't find the ones he needed to express what he felt. All he wanted was to make Tony feel good, to make him come so hard he nearly passed out, and make him want to do this again.

The silence drew out a little. Tony watched him, more or less patiently. "Well?"

"I-- it ain't important." He managed, knowing that wasn't nearly enough, but unable to verbalise anything more.

Tony's eyes on him went even more focused. "It's sure as fuck important to me. We're gonna have a talk about this later."

"I ain't got the words to talk about this," he grumbled, then pulled Tony closer again by his belt before deftly undoing it. The slacks underneath followed a beat later, leaving Tony in nothing but his socks and a tiny red thong. Bucky spent a long second staring at it. Tony had softened again over the course of their discussion, leaving him half hard, but he still filled out the half-assed excuse for underwear nicely.

His statement got him an amused huff, and Tony's response refocused him a little. "We can fix that."

Not sure he wanted to think about that, Bucky grumbled a few curses under his breath, deciding he needed to get things moving again. "Fix it later."

"This is going to be about half sex and half issues and vocabulary," Tony grumbled back, biting back a laugh.

"Probably." Bucky shrugged. He hauled Tony in closer until they were plastered together from their chests to their waists, leaving them nose-to-nose. "If that's gonna be a problem, you'd better tell me now."

The contact was more settling than he'd expected, and got Tony to touch him again.

"Eh," Tony said, his hands running up Bucky's flanks before circling around to map out his chest and belly again, giving the impression that Tony really liked his abs. "Pretty sure I can cope."

Bucky sniffed at him. "You know," he told Tony, knowing his voice held more than a hint of challenge, "I probably should have expected this."

"Huh? Expected what?" Tony pulled back until he could give him a somewhat baffled look.

"You get distracted more easily than a magpie in a jewelry store," Bucky told him.

The comparison got him a growl, and then Tony was back in his space, holding his eyes. "I'll show you distracted."

There was a pause that stretched like taffy while they breathed the same air, and then Tony was kissing the breath out of him. Bucky went with it, not displeased with that in the least. A truly focused Tony Stark, Bucky suspected, was a force of nature, and he wanted to see it. He thought that sounded like a lot of fun.

It took a while for the kiss to break, and when it did, it felt more like the touch dissolved into a series of kisses, each one bleeding into the next. Tony didn't give him a chance to retake control, either. Without quite knowing how they got there, Bucky found himself being tumbled to the bed, and they were rolling back and forth, still kissing breathlessly. Tony's hands were everywhere, touching, grabbing, holding, caressing. Bucky was pretty sure he'd have finger bruises around his knees and elbow for a couple of hours, and the thought sent a thrill through him. His own hands weren't idle; he stripped that ridiculous thong off Tony, and took the opportunity to run his hands over every square centimeter of ass and cock that it had hidden -- not that there were overly many.

After a few more minutes of that, Bucky realised that Tony had very neatly turned the tables on him.

Catching Tony's hands, he pinned one to the bed next to Tony's head, and brought the other one up to his mouth. "Thought you were gonna let me lick you," he said, keeping his tone as deceptively mild as he could.

Tony laughed. "Fine, do your worst," he replied, acquiescing.

"Oh, no," Bucky purred, letting his voice go dark and edged, "I intend to do my damned best."

Unprepared for that, Tony blinked, then swallowed hard. Bucky didn't hesitate, he sucked Tony's forefinger deep into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and teasing at the skin with his teeth, and generally treating it like it was Tony's cock. The feeling pulled a heartfelt groan and a string of curses out of Tony. Bucky chuckled at him, and let go of the finger in his mouth, pulling off it with a wet slick pop and moving on to taste the skin on the inside of Tony's forearm, licking at it and leaving a few bite marks as he worked his way up towards Tony's shoulder. He found a spot on the inside of the arm, just below the elbow, that made Tony groan loudly.

"You like that, huh." Bucky pulled away long enough to smirk at Tony, but didn't wait for an answer before he went back to tormenting that point, catching it between his teeth and pulling the blood to the surface. Tony whined at him. "Take it easy there," he gritted out, "or I might end up coming before you reach the fun parts."

Enjoying himself immensely now, Bucky filed away that information for later and shifted his attention to the other arm. "That sounds like fun, but I have other plans at the moment."

He didn't find any other spots Tony reacted to as strongly as the first, though the application of his teeth to the heel of Tony's right hand got Tony's breath to hitch. "Damn, Barnes," he got out, "you got a thing for hands?"

"Not as such," Bucky told him, shifting his weight so he could explore Tony's chest with his tongue. "Why? Do you?"

Tony ignored the question, and Bucky didn't feel the need to pursue the point, so he moved on. He didn't find any truly sensitive spots there, either, though his attentions did pull a few nice squirms out of Tony that rubbed his cock against Bucky's abs. Tony was totally unselfconscious and vocal. Every breath was half curse, groan, or -- Bucky enjoyed those most -- the occasional whimper of his name.

The damp streaks that Tony's squirming left behind on his skin sent a shiver of heat up Bucky's spine, and he let go of Tony's wrists in favor of pinning Tony's hips to the mattress instead. As soon as his he had his hands back, Tony buried them in Bucky's hair and tugged. He wasn't using much strength, but the slight sting and the pressure made Bucky hiss. He pulled a breath in between his teeth, and resisted the demand. And that's what it was, no mistake about it. Tony wanted something, but Bucky decided he wasn't budging. He wanted to see what would happen to the sounds Tony was making if he put his mouth on the man's cock.

Sensing that if he didn't do it now, Tony was going to try to take control again, Bucky gave in. He ignored the continued tugs on his hair and shifted his weight one more time. It left his own hard cock pressed against the smooth sheets in a way that felt nice, and he ground down against them as he caught Tony's eyes one last time. "Yes?"

"Fuck," Tony managed to say, his eyes squeezing shut for a beat before he forced them open again. "Fuck, yes. If you want."

"I did say I wanted to lick you all over," Bucky pointed out, pleased with the way Tony was reacting to his teasing.

He was done teasing, though. Bucky didn't hesitate. It had been a long damned time since he'd done this, let alone of his own free will, but he wanted to taste Tony properly. Wanted him on his tongue, and leaking down his throat.

Taking the head in his mouth and licking at the slit got him another spurt of precome, and an almost pained shout, as Tony all but curled around him. "Jesus."

Savouring the moment for what it was, Bucky repeated the move, getting Tony to swear again, then started sliding Tony deeper, inch by inch. When Tony's cock hit the back of his mouth, he paused. He _could_ go deeper, but he chose not to. Instead, he took a risk. After Tony's comment about his armour, he was pretty sure this would work out well. Forcing himself not to smirk, Bucky followed the impish impulse to bring his left hand down from its position on Tony's hip. Trailing it over the crease of Tony's thigh and then farther down, he heard the pitch of Tony's swearing tick upwards. Felt the hands buried in his hair tighten into fists.

Using his left hand to -- very carefully -- toy with Tony's balls, and the part of Tony's cock that wasn't in his mouth, Bucky tormented the man writhing beneath him a little more.

Tony suddenly went quiet, pulling in a hitching breath, and Bucky knew he'd reached Tony's limit.

An instant later, Tony was coming hard with a breathless keening whine, and Bucky almost choked on the come flooding his mouth. He pulled back, not caring that some of said come had escaped his mouth to trickle down the sides of Tony's cock, and watched Tony come back down off the high.

It took almost half a minute for Tony's muscles to relax again, leaving him sprawled totally limp and wrung out on the bed. He was silent for a few heartbeats.

Bucky watched him, half afraid that Tony hadn't liked it, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

Then Tony muttered at him. "I don't think I c'n move." 

Surprised into a chuckle, Bucky relaxed too. "And I didn't even get to finish licking you," he quipped.

Tony groaned, sounding caught between the exertion of the enthusiastic sex they'd had and his well-developed sense of curiosity. "I'll need a few, before I can even think about another round. And if you're hinting at rimming, then you might want to wait until I can clean up properly."

"We've got time," Bucky replied, agreeable, since that definitely sounded like Tony wanted at least one more go at him.

The hands in his hair slowly let him go fully, and it felt as though Tony had forgotten they were there. Or wanted Bucky to think that, as the case might be. As though he thought Bucky might object, now that they weren't as caught up in the moment.

Holding his hands up in front of his face, Tony flexed them. His expression fell somewhere in the no-man's land between determined, awed, thoughtful, and surprised. "Alright, Barnes," he demanded, "on your back."

James raised an eyebrow at him, but complied. "And what exactly do you intend to do?"

Tony tutted at him. "It's my turn to return the favor, and you are going to keep your hands to yourself. Put them under a pillow or whatever you need to do, but no touching. Okay?"

Considering the request for a beat, then shrugging, James arranged himself comfortable on the mattress. "For now," he conceded. "Show me what you've got, then."

Tony's answering triumphant smirk almost made him worry that he'd made some kind of tactical mistake.

James was looking forward to it.


End file.
